Always, My love, Always
by mrsgeneralstanley
Summary: Marianne discovers she has not fulfilled all her obligations towards Brandon. Showing the stilted and awkward conversations that come from a twenty year age gap marriage. Marianne/Brandon Drabble style.


I don't want to have a very long AN here but I really wanted to explain some stuff :) I went on a Brandon and Marianne spree recently and read all fics on the proposal and wedding night and decided to add my own. As a note, this is written in the drabble style, therefore it does not have many descriptions you have to imagine it all. If your having trouble the first, fourth and fifth sections are in Marianne's bedroom, second- Barton cottage, and third, a library. While reading some stuff on Sense and Sensibility I found out that at the start of the book Marianne is only 16 years old and Elinor 19, Colonel Brandon is 35. Though Marianne is supposed to gain little sense by the end I still think poor Brandon would feel very awkward when it comes to his very beautiful but young wife. Please remember that 'That Talk' is not given to girls of their class, only vague references to pain, and just go along with it. Happy reading!

**Always, My Love, Always**

"Thank you for reading to me, dearest."

"My pleasure Marianne, are you tired now?"

"A little, will you sit with me a while longer?"

"Of course… Did you have a pleasant day?"

"Yes, thank you… I told you Elinor is going on well?"

"Yes, I am glad she is taking her confinement easy."

"…"

"…"

"Have you planned much for tomorrow?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"And you?"

"Oh, nothing of consequence."

"…"

"…"

"Well, I shall let you sleep my dear one."

"Yes, I suppose, thank you Christopher, good night."

"Goodnight dear."

Colonel Brandon sighed and lent over Marianne's bed to press a kiss to his wife's forehead. Marianne smiled up at him and pressed her own kiss to his lips before sinking back under the covers. The colonel gave her one last smile before backing out of her room and into his own, shutting the door between them.

….

"So Marianne, when am I going to hear about your own announcement?"

"What announcement mother?"

"Oh, I was just wondering dearest, you've been married 3 months now, and Elinor was expecting so soon, that you might also be in the family way."

"Oh, I have no idea, I… I do not think so."

"Never mind my love just enquiring after you. He treats you well then? In the bed that is?"

"In the bed? Oh, he is very nice to me in bed, the Colonel always reads to me, talks a little about my day and what tomorrow brings. Further he always kisses my forehead before departing for his own room. He treats me very well Mama."

"My dear, I was referring more towards your martial relations."

"I afraid, I mean, I don't understand what you mean Mama."

"Do you remember the talk we had the night before your wedding Marianne, about your wifely duties?"

"Yes, you had me quite worried, which was all for nothing, the Colonel would never ask me to do anything that would hurt me."

"Ahh…"

"You look concerned Mama."

"Well the matter is… that is to say… I am not quite sure you understand… Colonel Brandon has not… made any advances towards your person?"

"Advances?"

"Yes, that is, well, let me explain again."

….

"Colonel, are you in here?"

"Yes, my dear, come in, I am just finishing my accounts, is something the matter?"

"No, I just wanted to see you."

The Colonel smiled at his beautiful wife and motioned her towards the desk he was sitting behind.

"Are you sure? Nothing is the matter?"

"No everything is fine I assure you."

Steeping closer, Marianne Brandon reached up to wrap her arms around her husband, burying her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder she mumbled, "Do you love me?"

"Always, my dear one, always."

Letting go she flashed him a quick smile before hurrying out of the room. Brandon sank back into his chair and stared at the papers on his desk for a long while, without seeing anything.

…

"I enjoyed that sonnet, did you?"

"Yes, Donne's work is distinguished, my love."

"Did you enjoy your day?"

"Yes, thank you, visiting with mama was pleasant."

"Good, good, and tomorrow?"

"I do not know, I might go for a walk, if the weather is nice. And you?"

"Ah, I must meet with the bailiff but after that, might I join you on you walk?"

"That would be lovely Christopher."

"…"

"…"

"Christopher?"

"Yes Marianne?"

"I was visiting with my mother today."

"Yes, you were there for a while."

"It's just…well that is… I… I was wondering about the subject of children."

"Children?"

""Yes, do you want them?"

"Er, well… I suppose… that is if you're agreeable?"

"Ah…well… I um… I have been told that to have them we need to… Mama says that… she thinks that I have not had sufficient exposure to you to be in the family way yet."

"…"

"Is this true?"

Colonel Brandon stared at his hands, shifting uncomfortably as he perched on the edge of Marianne's bed, desperately trying to formulate a response in his head.

"Christopher?"

"I… my dearest… I…"

"Do you love me, Christopher?"

"Always, my love, always."

"I wish to sleep now."

"As you wish my Marianne."

…...

"Marianne? Marianne, are you awake?"

"Uh, what is it Christopher? Has something happened? What time is it?"

"Past twelve I think… I wanted to talk to you."

"…"

"… May I?"

"Talk with me?"

"Yes"

"Of course, get in."

"Your bed?"

"Yes."

"Oh"

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"What did your mother say to you today?"

"Oh, well, she said that she did not think I was fulfilling my wifely duties completely."

"Oh, it's not your fault my dear, I did not, I have not really, I guess I should have talked to you about it but…"

"Do I disgust you, do you wish you had not committed yourself to me?"

"No!"

"I don't understand…"

"I… you have married a man twenty years your senior are you happy?"

"Of course, Christopher why do you question me so?"

"Do you still… harbour a _tendre_ for Willoughby?"

"No! You know I care only for you now, I do not understand why…"

"Forgive me, pleased do not be distressed, I just wanted to be sure. That is I… well I thought that your idea of a lover would not… I … I was ashamed that I… Your wishes of passion that comes from books and poems I felt I could not produce to your satisfaction. Forgive me I will leave you to your rest."

"No! Don't go. Please Christopher, I still… you must know I care for only you now, and I have been trying to… put sensibility behind me. Why then have you not…? I only want to please you, please…come closer to me."

Brandon stared at Marianne's face, as she avoided looking in his eyes but slowly shifted closer under the covers. She also moved closer until they were touching, and Marianne laid her head on his chest as he enclosed her in his arms.

"Do you think you could stay the night with me?"

"Yes, of course, if you wish it."

"Thank you."

"Marianne, do you really want children?"

"I suppose, I could not think of a way to bring the topic up."

"Oh."

"Christopher?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Do you love me?"

"Always, my love, always."

"I love you too."

PS: Share the love and review!


End file.
